Spring Cleaning
by yoursafetyisassured
Summary: Hank and Evan clean out the summer home, not everything goes as planned of course.


Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hank and I were cleaning out the summer house, sort of like a spring cleaning except in December. It was apparent that it was a long time past due. I scrunched up by nose in disgust as I found a sock under my dresser. While Hank's back was turned I pitched it in the trash. One less item I had to wash! We had been at this for what seemed like hours and after pleading and begging since we started Hank finally agreed to a lunch break.<p>

I practically sprinted to the kitchen and wiped us up some sandwiches. I was always the cook in the family. I remember when Hank tried to make Goulash and wound up burning his hand and almost the kitchen! I suppressed a chuckle at the memory and handed a sandwich to Hank. He thanked me as I sat down in the bar stool next to him.

"Hank, what do we have to clean next?" I asked, crossing my fingers so it would be something simple that wouldn't take very long. "Ermmm….How about we clean out the top of the closets? They've been collecting dust since we moved in three years ago!" Hank said, as if it was obvious. I snorted and he glanced at me, "Okay, what if I promise that will be the last thing we clean today?" Hank asked trying to compromise.

I took the deal. After cleaning the dishes and grabbing a water, we heading to my bedroom, we decided to start there because it would probably be the messiest room. I couldn't argue to that though. Hank opened the door and walked in, taking the sight in slowly. The light filtered in through the blinds throwing lines across the room. My bed was in the center, un-made of course, and two lamps rested on end tables on either side.

Hank shook his head at the mess and walked to the closet on the same wall as the door. I, being the tallest, grabbed the first box in top and heaving in down. A layer of dust rained down on them and Hank coughed. Shoving his face into the crook of his elbow and bending forward slightly. "Hey Hank, do you want me to get you inhaler?" I asked, covering my concern with a small smile. "No, I'm good." He replied grabbing the box from me and setting in on the floor.

I shrugged and grabbed another, passing it off to him as he took it and set it by the other one, forming a mini assembly line. I reached towards the back grabbing one of the last boxes, my fingertips brushed it and I cured my fingers trying to drag the box closer; but it was too heavy. "Hey Hank…" I questioned, "Yeah?" I turned to face him and gave my most innocent charming smile. "Ev, what's with that look?" he asked hesitantly.

I suppressed a laugh and continued, "Hank, you need to get on my shoulders so we can get this box down." Hank's eyes widened, "Uh. Hell no." He took a step back and turned away, pretending to end the conversation just like that. I don't think so. "Hank, we have to get this box! I promise I won't drop you!" I said encouragingly. "Why me; why can't you get on my shoulders" He whined. "Because, even though you're my big bro; you're smaller."

Hank looked at me for a moment, "Well…..How much do you weigh?" I knew he was grasping at straws, I may have a thinner build but I was way taller. "174." Hank looks skeptical, "You're just saying that because you don't wanna be lifted." "Hank! I weigh 174 you weigh 146! Get over here!" I shouted losing my patience; you'd think he trust me. Hank grumbled as he stood on the bed. I walked over, thoroughly satisfied, and bent down so he could hop on.

146 pounds felt like a whole lot just then and I grunted under his weight. "Evan, if you need to put me down, just do it." Hank said in concern. "No, I got it! It just took me a minute to get used to it." I jumped up so he would slide up higher on my back. I took in a deep breath and walked to the closet. Hank was letting out little shouts of fear every time I readjusted. I wasn't going to drop him!

"Hank, you got to let go of my shoulders to get the box. It's heavy too by the way." I said, a chuckle escaping my lips. "Shut up Evan." Hank said through clenched teeth as he hesitantly reached for it. he pulled and tightened his body, it slid to the edge of the shelf.

"Ev, put me down. You can't lift me and the box but now you can reach it," I agreed and sat him down. I smirked as he breathed a sigh of relief and tugged his shirt back in place. I reached forward and grabbed the box. However once it slipped of the edge it just kind of dropped to the floor, I couldn't support it.

Dust puffed into the air from the box and floated all around, covering us. Hank started coughing again but this time it didn't seem to stop. "Hank, you okay buddy?" My ears were met with more coughs and Hank tried to speak though them. "Can't…..breathe….." That's all I needed to hear. I sprinted out of the room and darted into Hank's bedroom. Throwing open drawers looking for the inhaler, I found after what seemed like forever and rushed back to where he was.

He was kneeling on the floor, face was red and his hands were now clawing at his neck, leaving red marks in their path. "Hank. Hank, look at me!" I shouted, cupping his face and pulling his hands down. Hank tried and successfully opened his mouth slightly. I shoved the inhaler down his throat. Pressing the button as Hank breathed it in.

It took several breaths before the stuff started taking affect and it left Hank exhausted. I hugged him, "You okay now?" he nodded still catching his breath. Color returning to normal as he quickly stood up. Of course Hank would be the one to act like this never happened. I followed him into the living room as he curled up on the couch. I smiled as I saw a few minutes later he had fallen asleep. I sat the inhaler down on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

That was when Divya walked in. "Evan, have you seen…." I interrupted. "Shhhh!" I shouted, tilting my head towards the couch. Divya looked over and pressed a hand to her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. "He's so adorable! I've never seen him asleep before," Divya whispered, almost giggling. I smiled, then it dropped. Divya caught it, "Wait…why is he asleep and why do you have that look on your face?" I signaled her to drop her voice and explained. "Hank had an asthma attack, it was pretty bad, he's exhausted." Divya's mouth dropped, "Hank has asthma? I didn't know." "A lot of people don't. He doesn't have attacks often and controls it very well."

Divya looked thoughtful before walking in front if the couch, studying Hank. I followed and stood behind her. Hank was lying on his side, hands near his face and legs tucked to his chest. His lips were slightly open and he looked peaceful. You wouldn't have known his body had just betrayed his lungs unless you looked at his neck; angry red marks were etched into his skin and some were raised into welts. Divya noticed as well, "Did he do that?" I grimaced a bit and shook my head, Divya's jaw dropped and she went back into the kitchen.

"At least he's okay…." Divya mumbled. I couldn't help but agree. I felt good helping my brother; he did so much for me when we were younger. He helped me through the death of our mother, the abandonment of our father, and pretty much everything else in my life. I smiled and ran my hand through my older brother hair. He mumbled something before falling back asleep. I then went with Divya to the beach, giving my brother some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Comments welcome...<p> 


End file.
